The present invention generally relates to handling of materials in the form of powder or particles (referred to as particulate materials hereinbelow), and more particularly, to a method of filling a particulate material into a valved packaging bag, especially, a side valve type valved packing bag in a particulate material filling arrangement without any damage to the bag, and an apparatus employed therefor.